<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>antonia by evilstheater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228463">antonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater'>evilstheater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, on go flushed crucky mucky tooter hooter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when your giant totally not boyfriend wants to go shopping with you and you just, stare at him and you realize fuck i love him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tundra Man/Torch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>antonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, when Tundra Man did have free time, he was sent out by Dr. Cossack to go shopping for the household or to take Kalinka out for an afternoon. Not that he particularly hated doing such things--he really enjoyed the time he got to spend with Cossack’s daughter, and shopping and getting materials was oddly calming for the skater robot. As he rose to fame, it did get annoying being recognized, but he made do.</p><p>Today was no different. Although this time he was shopping, it was for Kalinka. He was tasked to stop by a local pet store to pick up food for her pet hamster. Although Tundra wasn’t really one for tiny mammals (he found them too easy to mishandle), he knew Kalinka loved the tiny furball more than anything, and seeing her happy gave Tundra a joy he never thought he had.</p><p>He didn’t go alone. To his surprise, his friend Torch Man offered to come along with him. Ever since the Wily incident, Torch was slowly becoming an honorary member of the Cossack family. He’d stop by after training, babysit Kalinka, and educate the other Cossack line on the art of Torch-jutsu. Tundra always thought it was funny that the two were so different, but in the end, perhaps they both just wanted to share their creativity to the world.</p><p>Tundra scanned the shelves of the store, making sure to pick up the right brand of pellets for the rodent. Since Cossack was decently wealthy, the skater robot had to admit that the tiny furball lived in pure luxury. Since he was here, he figured he’d pick up more toys for the tiny thing. Torch, on the other hand, was too distracted by the displays of animals throughout the shop.</p><p>“Hey, Tundra!” Torch called out, slightly startling the ice robot. He turned around and walked over to Torch Man, who was gazing longingly at the kittens displayed for adoption. </p><p>“They’re cute, aren’t they? Can we get one?” he asked, putting his hand on the glass display. Tundra did think the kittens were cute, but he wasn’t sure if he could just come home with another animal.</p><p>“I’m not sure… it would be rude to bring home a cat uninvited, wouldn’t it?” Tundra replied, although now he found himself staring up at the taller robot master.</p><p>“I know…” Torch replied with a sense of gloom.  Tundra was right, he didn’t exactly live with Cossack either, and he couldn’t just bring home an animal he couldn’t care for all the time. He watched the kittens play around in their cages, and some hopping cage to cage to find something to do. Tundra reached over to hold Torch’s hand, and the two stood there for a few moments longer, staring at the cats having a good time.</p><p>Tundra didn’t understand why, but seeing Torch so bummed out made him feel upset, too. He’d talk to Cossack about possibly adopting another family member. Anything to make Torch happy.</p><p>They spent a couple more minutes simply walking around, staring at all the other animals for display. Torch was too scared to touch any, especially smaller animals, but he found them a delight to watch. The couple walked across the reptile section, and Tundra found himself internally freaking out at the snakes.</p><p>“Not a big fan of snakes?” Torch asked, noticing Tundra Man’s discomfort.</p><p>“Mmm… not particularly, no,” Tundra said, finding their slithering and hissing to be abhorrent. Torch, on the other hand, was used to them. When you work with wildlife in the forest, you’re bound to come across a few snakes here and there. Torch Man chuckled, giving the smaller robot’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>“That’s okay. I know a lot of people who don’t like snakes too. They especially scare the campers sometimes,” Torch reassured, which Tundra appreciated.</p><p>The two spent a bit more time in the store, although they did realize they were starting to waste a lot of time by simply browsing. They finally did the shopping they needed to do and walked out, still hand in hand. As they waited for the next bus to arrive, Torch thought about opening up a campsite closer to Tundra, and Tundra thought about how he was going to surprise Torch with a pet cat after all.</p><p>They were more similar than they thought they would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>baby jeff the ball is now in your court</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>